Great Sword Combinations in Vagrant Story
Claymore + Schiavona = Bastard Sword. Bastard Sword x 2 = Nodachi, Nodachi x 2 = Rune Blade :Claymore: 3 on Orcs in Second Abandoned Mines of Leá Monde, 2 on Blood Lizards in City Walls North :Schiavona: 1 from Ogre Boss, 1 from Chest, 1 at Rue Crimnade, 2 from Dark Skeletons in First Dungeon of the Iron Maiden Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of seven categories, called Designs for the purpose of this guide. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The levels of weapon Designs, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. The results of Combinations of the ten weapons in the Great Sword category with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon Design of a particular Tier with one of the same Design and Tier results in either that same weapon, in most cases, and the next higher Tier, in the case of end-Tier weapons, but the Affinities and Classes of the ingredients are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story. The Holy Win weapon is not part of the normal progression of Great Sword weapons; it is also very rare. It is a material converter; that is to say, in many cases, whatever weapon it is combined with will retain its Design, but gain the Material type of the Holy Win. Generally speaking, it can be observed that weapons belong to tiers, ranging from least powerful to most powerful. * Weapons in the same Tier, of any Design, are more likely to combine productively. * Weapons of the same Design, in adjacent (consecutive) tiers, will combine the best, creating a weapon of the same type but the next higher tier. * A weapon in a lower tier will often 'devolve' the higher weapon to the same type but a lower tier. This is called Mismatch in these guides and can be useful if the product is rare (see the Combine section) = Blades = Combination Analysis and Table Key * Progression: Same-Design combinations of consecutive Tiers that combine to make the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Design. These are usually marked with + * Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C. No marking, as they are quite common and neither often useful nor always useless. These can be useful to turn unneeded weapon Designs into ones that can fill in gaps in Tier Progression. They occur most often near same-Tier combinations, and more with Designs with differing numbers of Tiers, because those have extra combinations above the same-Tier ones, which are often / combinations. * / More useful than it is good. Often Morphs of note. These can come about because of some Designs of weapons having more tiers than others. So a combination of the fifth tier weapon of a Design that has six tiers with a sixth tier weapon of a Design with seven tiers yields a useful fifth tier product of another, third Design with six tiers. It is not a lower tier than both of them, but it is lower than one of them. The usefulness depends entirely on the availability of the product as a drop or chest item and the demand for it in the production chain of the third or other Designs; this is not distinguished when marking it as a / item. * + Shows combinations that are the most superior. These are usually Morphs or Progressions * L and S are used for the two versions of Footman's Mace; L for Large or Long, and S for Small or Short; choice of mnemonic is up to you. * Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. * - Mismatch; there tends to be a much heavier penalty on combinations that are close together but not consecutive, than there is for combining a very low weapon with a high one. This can be seen in the combination of the high Tier Bullova axe with Great Axes; the very lowest Great Axe combines to make a mid Tier Axe. As the Great Axes go up Tiers, the product drops in Tier. It goes up again at two Tiers below, and becomes a Morph at one Tier below. * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier; Daggers are a Design that commonly produces Equal Combinations. Great Sword with Same Tiers 1-5 with Same Tiers 1-5 with 6-10 Tiers 6-10 with Same Axe with Great Sword :See Great Axe Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Mace Combinations, Staff Combinations If the Great Sword is one Tier higher than the Axe, it will always make a Mace. There is some irregularity in the other Morphs at lower Tiers. They become regular at Tier four, whereupon equal Tiers make Staves, and if the Great Sword is two Tiers higher, Great Axes. The exception is the Holy Win, which makes no Morphs with Axes. The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Great Sword blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Crossbow with Great Sword :See Axe Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Mace Combinations Crossbows of the same Tier as Great Swords they are combined with will Morph to create Daggers. If the Crossbow is a Tier higher, a Mace blade is created. After an irregular first Tier, if the Great Sword is a Tier higher, an Axe results. Another irregular Morph creates a Chamkaq Axe from a 7th Tier Bastard Sword and a 5th Tier Cranequin. Rare Combinations: All combinations of a Crossbow in the first slot and a Great Sword in the second will be . Otherwise, the result of these two types of blades will always be of the same material as the Great Sword blade; see Design Prevalence Dagger with Great Sword :''See Dagger Combinations, Axe Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Mace Combinations Morphs: From the second Tier onwards, if the blades are equal, an Axe blade results. Starting from the third Tier, if the Dagger is one Tier higher, a Mace is created. Starting at the fourth Tier, if the Great Sword is one Tier higher, a Great Axe is the result. Design Prevalence: all other blades retain their material in combination with Daggers Great Axe with Great Sword :See also Great Sword Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, and Staff Combinations Great Swords of note: * An easy-to-find, but still uncommon drop, of Damascus Nodachi in the Death + Ogre Zombie Time Trials * Holy Win, which not only imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, like the Hand of Light of Heavy Mace Design and Rhomphaia Sword. Like the Rhomphaia, it can be found in Damascus material, but they are very rare indeed (Rhomphaia 10/255 and 8/255, Holy Win 3/255).Enemy FAQ by J Tilton (Enemy Locations and Drops) Great Axes and Great Swords may make Heavy Maces, Polearms, and Staves in an irregular array of Morphs Heavy Mace with Great Sword :''See Great Sword Combinations, , Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations One of the only combinations with three Morphs that are regular from the first Tier; in this case, to make Dagger with even combinations, Polearms if the Great Sword is one Tier higher, and Crossbow if the Great Sword is two Tiers higher. Prevalence: Heavy Mace > all Mace with Great Sword :''See Great Axe Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Mace Combinations, Staff Combinations Beginning at Tier three, regular Morphs: Even Tiers produce Heavy Maces. If the Great Sword is one Tier higher, Great Axe. If the Great Sword is two Tiers higher, Staff. Prevalence: The Great Sword determines the material of the result Polearm with Great Sword :''See Polearm Combinations, Axe Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Sword Combinations Rare Combinations: A Great Sword and an Polearm will give a result Design Prevalence: The Material of the Polearm blade determines the material of the result, in normal combinations with Great Swords Morph: Starting with Glaive, if the Polearm is one Tier higher, it will make a Dagger. Starting with Norse Sword, equal Tiers create Swords. Starting with Trident, Polearms two Tiers higher will make Axes Staff with Great Sword :''See Staff Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations Irregular Morphs creating Crossbows, Heavy Maces, and Polearms Design Prevalence: Great Swords will determine the Material in combinations with Staves Sword with Great Sword :''See Great Sword Combinations, Axe Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Mace Combinations Quite irregular Morphs. Starting at fifth Tier, equal Tier combinations make Great Axes. With all but the first combination, when the Sword is a Tier higher, it creates Axes. Starting at third Tier Katana, when the Sword is two Tiers higher, it makes a Mace. A Bastard Sword drops in the Death + Ogre Zombie Time Trials in Wiping Blood from Blades (New Game Plus & subsequent playthroughs). Holy Win is not part of the regular progression of Tiers, in that it imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, like the Hand of Light of Heavy Mace Design and Rhomphaia Sword. Like the Rhomphaia, it can be found in Damascus material, but they are very rare indeed (Holy Win 3/255, Rhomphaia 10/255 and 8/255).Vagrant Story: Enemy FAQ by JTilton. GameFaqs See Also * Combinations * Rare Combinations * Weapon Combinations * Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations